


Ruthless

by mimamu



Series: Galactic Kisses [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Ficlet, Hux-centric, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Snow, Starkiller Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "General Hux hated running. Running was a task suitable for a stormtrooper, not a general. Hux had not achieved his current position by being the fastest, the strongest, or even the smartest, but simply by being more ruthless than the rest."





	Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfAtSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAtSea/gifts).
  * Translation into Suomi available: [Häikäilemätön](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382511) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu)



> General Hux hated running. Running was a task suitable for a stormtrooper, not a general. Hux had not achieved his current position by being the fastest, the strongest, or even the smartest, but simply by being more ruthless than the rest. He hated running – in particular in a forest covered by snow. It was just a question of time before he would sprain his ankle.

"Ren!" Hux yelled through the snowfall, once more.

His heart was pounding, his side stitching, and he could taste blood in his mouth. Where was that fool? The earth trembled under his feet, making him slip on the snow. Struggling to get up, he muttered a few juicy oaths. His boots were ruined, his socks wet, and his toes freezing.

"Ren!" he shouted again. "You moron! Answer me!"  
"Over here," echoed a distant reply.

Immediately recharged with new strength, Hux started treading towards the voice.

"Ren!"  
"Over here!"

The sight made Hux stop dead in his tracks. The dark figure belonging to the leader of the Knights of Ren was lying on the ground on his back. The snow around him was trampled upon and stained with blood. On Ren's face there was a nasty-looking wound, which would offer a challenge for even the most skilled medical droid. By the look of it, Ren had just been marched over by an entire army of Jedi.

Ren's face lit up with hope. He tried to get up, but grimaced and fell limply back on the ground. Never before had Hux witnessed Kylo Ren so helpless.

"The Supreme Leader sent me to rescue you before Starkiller Base explodes," Hux said, catching his breath.  
Ren raised his arm. "Help me."

Hux made no effort to grab the outstretched hand. "Give me one good reason."

Hux followed, with amusement, how the hope on Ren's face turned into anger.  
"Snoke would be displeased were you to leave me to die."  
"Perhaps you were dead already", Hux mused. "Killed by a deserter and a scavenger. Imagine that."  
Ren's face was distorted by rage. "I'm not dead!"  
"That can be mended", Hux said, drew his blaster pistol, and aimed.

Hux had never been the fastest, the strongest, nor the smartest. He never acted openly, but waited for the right moment when his opponents were at their weakest before making his move. The earth shook stronger than before. There was not much time.

Hux placed his gun back in its holster and kneeled beside Ren.  
"Let me show you one good reason," he said, grabbed Ren's chin and bowed down to kiss him. As the masculine scent took over his senses, he forgot that his knees were getting wet.

Hux got up, grabbed the stunned looking Ren by the hand, and pulled him up. He placed Ren's arm on his shoulder.

"Come now," he said briskly. "We have a galaxy to conquer."


End file.
